Discos no autorizados de The Beatles
Los discos no autorizados de The Beatles son discos con contenido musical del grupo editados sin autorización expresa de la banda o cualquier otro permiso legal. Además de su discografía oficial, pronto empezaron a circular discos con material de The Beatles que jamás fueron lanzados en vinilos originales, conocidos por muchos como bootlegs (discos con material no oficial, en inglés); primero comenzaron a circular en discos de vinilo y, desde finales de la década de 1980, en formato digital. Existen literalmente miles de discos con material inédito del grupo de Liverpool que contienen desde conciertos hasta sesiones de estudio, pasando por maquetas caseras. El primero de ellos apareció en 1969 y se tituló Kum Back: el disco incluía material musical de una de las mezclas realizadas por el ingeniero de sonido Glyn Johns para el futuro lanzamiento de los Beatles, titulado por entonces todavía como Get Back (con el tiempo convertido en el LP Let It Be). A lo largo de casi dos décadas fue relativamente poco el material que salió a la luz, muchas veces de pésima calidad, con errores en las identificaciones de las canciones y, en más de una ocasión, con flagrantes errores de atribución. La colección de Ultra Rare Trax, vols. 1-8, publicada primero en vinilo en 1987 y no mucho después en formato digital, marcó un hito en la historia de los bootlegs de los Beatles al incluir material de estudio en estéreo de notoria calidad. A partir de entonces comenzó lo que se consideró la edad dorada de los discos no oficiales de los Beatles, con lanzamientos regulares de enorme calidad que sacaron a la luz cientos de horas de grabaciones inéditas, y que duró hasta poco después del año 2000. De entre las numerosas discográficas fantasmas, que a lo largo de los años han ido sacando discos con material inédito, sobresalen dos: Yellow Dog y Vigotone (ambas desmanteladas en parte o totalmente por la policía). La calidad de algunos de estos lanzamientos, tanto en lo referente al contenido sonoro como a la presentación (superiores en algunos casos a los discos oficiales) contribuyó a que EMI y Apple Corps se decidieran a lanzar en la década de los '90 nuevos productos de los Beatles con material inédito, tras décadas de planes frustrados, como el doble disco con canciones grabadas por el grupo de Liverpool en los estudios de la BBC, o bien los tres discos que componen la trilogía de The Beatles Anthology. Lo que sigue es una lista de material musical de los Beatles que con más frecuencia fue editado ilegalmente. La época de The Quarry Men / The Silver Beetles El concierto de The Quarry Men (El día que John conoció a Paul), 1957 El sábado 6 de julio de 1957, The Quarry Men habían dado una actuación en una fiesta de verano en el St. Peter's Parish Church. Aquel mismo día, un quinceañero Paul McCartney conoció por primera vez a John Lennon, líder de los Quarry Men. Ambos fueron presentados por un amigo común llamado Ivan Vaughan, miembro entonces del grupo. En 1994, Bob Molyneux, un policía retirado, había descubierto unas cintas que grabó aquel día mientras experimentaba con su magnetófono de bobina abierta Grundig TK-5. Dichas cintas contenían grabaciones muy pobres en calidad sonora de las interpretaciones de los Quarry Men de los temas "Puttin' On The Style" (del músico británico de skiffle Lonnie Donegan) y "Baby, Let's Play House" (de Elvis Presley). En septiembre de aquel año se sacaron a subasta y fueron vendidas por Sotheby's a EMI por 78.500 libras esterlinas, el precio más alto pagado por unas grabaciones en subasta en aquel momento. EMI intentó reparar las cintas con la intención de incluírlas en la antología que se estaba preparando sobre los Beatles, pero se decidió en última instancia que esas grabaciones aún no estaban en condiciones de ser reproducidas en el programa televisivo documental sobre el grupo. La grabación entera sobreviviente de esos dos temas interpretados por los Quarry Men nunca fue editada oficialmente. Solo 30 segundos de "Puttin' on The Style" fueron publicados por Sotheby's para promocionar la subasta de dicho material. Desde entonces, esta grabación fue apareciendo en varios bootlegs cada cierto tiempo. El acetato de The Quarry Men (1958) A mitad de 1958, los Quarry Men grabaron de forma privada directamente en disco las canciones "That'll Be the Day" e "In Spite of All the Danger" en el Percy Phillips Sound Recording Service de Liverpool. Un extracto fue reproducido en Anthology 1. Ensayo en la casa de Paul (1960) En 1960 el grupo realizó unas grabaciones en la casa de Paul McCartney. Las grabaciones contenían versiones tempranas de canciones que la banda grabaría más adelante en estudio. Algunas de estas canciones fueron incluídas en el primer disco de The Beatles Anthology. Las canciones grabadas incluían "Well Darling", "Johnny Johnny", "That's the End", "I Don't Need No Cigarette Boy", "Matchbox", "One After 909", "Cayenne", "Hello Little Girl", "That's When Your Heartaches Begin", "Wildcat", "I'll Always Be in Love with You", "Some Days", "Hallelujah I Love Her So", "You'll Be Mine", "The World Is Waiting for the Sunrise", "I'll Follow the Sun", "You Must Write Everyday", "Movin' and Groovin'", "Ramrod", y "An Important Number". Las grabaciones de audición de Decca (1 de enero de 1962) Algunas de estas grabaciones fueron incluídas en el primer disco de The Beatles Anthology, el Anthology 1. Muchos de los bootlegs contenían las 15 canciones de la maqueta original: "Like Dreamers Do" (Lennon/McCartney), "Money (That's What I Want)" (Bradford/Gordy), "Till There Was You" (Wilson), "The Sheik of Araby" (Snyder/Wheeler/Smith), "To Know Her Is to Love Her" (Spector), "Take Good Care of My Baby" (Goffin/King), "Memphis" (Berry), "Sure to Fall (In Love with You)" (Perkins/Cantrell/Claunch), "Hello Little Girl" (Lennon/McCartney), "Three Cool Cats" (Leiber/Stoller), "Crying, Waiting, Hoping" (Holly), "Love of the Loved" (Lennon/McCartney), "September in the Rain" (Warren), "Besame Mucho" (Velasquez/Skylar), y "Searchin'" (Leiber/Stoller). Debido al status cuestionable del copyright de estos temas (los Beatles aún no habían firmado con la EMI cuando fueron grabadas), las cintas de Decca se convirtieron frecuentemente en puntal de las grabaciones semi-clandestinas en ser editadas comercialmente en CD a finales de los '80 y principios de los '90, siendo publicadas con distintas configuraciones en sus discos por las ediciones japonesas y europeas. Pero la acción legal de Apple Corps devolvió las grabaciones otra vez al mundo de los bootlegs. Antes ya habían aparecido en numerosos álbums recopilatorios de vinilo a principios de la década de 1980. En muchas ocasiones se omitían las tres canciones firmadas por Lennon-McCartney, para evitar posibles demandas judiciales. Catorce de los quince temas aparecieron en una serie de discos sencillos de color (con fundas cuyas portadas mostraban a los Beatles en diferentes épocas de su carrera) bajo etiqueta de Deccagone, editados en 1978 a través del fanzine Strawberry Fields Forever.The Decca Sessions Al año siguiente, todas las 15 canciones de las grabaciones de audición de Decca aparecerían bajo etiqueta Circuit Records en el álbum bootleg The Decca Tapes. Estas canciones llegaron finalmente a estar disponibles comercialmente como The Beatles: The Lost Decca Tapes. La grabación de ensayo en The Cavern (1962) Ensayos en el Cavern Club de "I Saw Her Standing There", "One After 909" y "Catswalk", cuyas grabaciones también aparecerían en varios bootlegs. Las grabaciones del Star Club (1962) En diciembre de 1962 los Beatles estuvieron en el Star Club de Hamburgo durante un periodo de dos semanas. En ese tiempo Adrian Barber los grabó en una cintas para Ted "Kingsize" Taylor, las cuales reaparecieron en los años 70 deviniendo en fuente de varias recopilaciones semi-legales. Las grabaciones eran toscas, pero capturaban una actuación enérgica del grupo. Algunas de las canciones tales como "I Saw Her Standing There" y "Ask Me Why", reaparecerían más tarde en los discos de estudio de los Beatles. Había algunas versiones típicas, pero únicas, tales como "Where Have You Been All My Life", de Arthur Alexander; "Sheila", de Tommy Roe; "I Remember You", de Frank Ifield; "Falling In Love Again", de Marlene Dietrich; y "Your Feet's Too Big", de Fats Waller. Las grabaciones del Star Club eran históricamente intrigantes, al capturar a los Beatles interpretando sus nuevas canciones con mucha crudeza similar a los días en Hamburgo antes de la fama. El comportamiento en el escenario como la interpretación musical del grupo no se correspondía a la imagen de chicos adorables que mostrarían posteriormente al público. Tal como ocurrió con las grabaciones de audición de Decca, las cintas del Star Club fueron la base de varias ediciones semi-legítimas, debutando en el mercado en forma de Live! at the Star-Club in Hamburg, Germany; 1962 —en el sello Lingasong— en 1977 (las versiones de este disco en Estados Unidos y el Reino Unido eran ligeramente distintas en el listado de canciones; una edición posterior, The Beatles' Historic Sessions, contendría todas las 30 canciones de las dos versiones del disco). Las primeras ediciones incluían un texto en el que se explicaba que las grabaciones fueron tomadas en la primavera de 1962, en una noche en la que Ringo Starr supuestamente había sustituído momentáneamente a Pete Best; sin embargo, se demostraría que las grabaciones fueron hechas en diciembre de 1962. Este dato era crucial, pues significaba que los derechos de las cintas le correspondían a EMI, al haber firmado los Beatles con esta casa discográfica en junio de 1962. En una carta reproducida en el libreto de un CD bootleg, John Lennon llegó a escribir: "esa nota informativa, aparte de ser inexacta, parece haberse escrito con un previsible peligro de caso judicial en mente". Todo esto tenía su continuación en la era del CD, con una sorpresa inesperada: una de las innumerables ediciones de las cintas del Star Club fue hecha nada menos que por la casa discográfica Sony, que decidió aprovechar la situación en el área gris en que se encontraban legalmente las grabaciones para lanzarlas al mercado en su propio sello (las otras ediciones cuasi legales fueron hechas por pequeñas casas discográficas europeas y japonesas). La publicación por parte de Sony de esas grabaciones en el Star Club fue inmediatamente retirada al ser amenazada por Apple Corps con acciones legales. Algunos críticos de Sony señalaban, en referencia a la publicación de las cintas por parte de la discográfica, que era evidente que su postura anti-bootleg/a favor de la propiedad intelectual sólo implicaba a su propia propiedad intelectual. Irónicamente, la edición del CD de Sony con el material del Star Club fue una inspiración para Apple House, una pequeña compañía del sur de Australia pionera en el mercado de los CD Unauthorized en los primeros años de 1990. Increíblemente, solo una casa discográfica demandó a Apple House: la Sony (junto a Michael Jackson); pero perdió el caso, debiendo pagar una considerable suma de dinero por acuerdo extrajudicial, aparte de los honorarios del abogado de Apple House. Sin embargo, para detener este tipo de ediciones amparadas en lagunas jurídicas, se tuvieron que cambiar las leyes internacionales sobre el copyright, que serían efectivas a partir del 30 de junio de 1995. Las sesiones de la BBC (1962-1965) Los Beatles grababan regularmente en vivo en los estudios de la BBC. Aparte de interpretar su propio material, también hacían versiones de otros artistas, como Buddy Holly, Chuck Berry, o Ray Charles. Estas sesiones pasaban muchas veces como descartes de estudio en algunos bootlegs de los años '70. La popularidad de los discos de los Beatles en la BBC alcanzó su cumbre máxima con la colección de nueve CDs editadas por Great Dane Records, que aspiraba a suplantar las diversas configuraciones de los demás bootlegs que contenían las sesiones de la BBC, al presentar su material en orden cronológico y con la mejor calidad disponible en su tiempo. Esta popularidad conllevó a que se publicase en 1994 de manera oficial, aprobado por los propios Beatles, el doble disco Live at the BBC. Aunque el disco oficial recopilaba algunas de las a veces inéditas versiones que interpretaban los Beatles en la BBC, nada hacía para detener o aminorar la oleada de bootlegs que se seguían editando con dicho material radiofónico; en efecto, coleccionistas y archivistas continuaban descubriendo nuevas y mejores fuentes para engrosar ese material de la BBC, mucho del cual encontraría destino en los bootlegs que se ofrecían por Internet. Para 2008, la versión «más completa» era una colección de once discos que estaba disponible libremente en Internet. Conciertos en vivo (1962-1966) Las interpretaciones de los Beatles de los conciertos en el Hollywood Bowl y el Shea Stadium, así como de algunos otros conciertos, aparecían frecuentemente en los bootlegs. Partes de dos actuaciones en el Hollywood Bowl fue recopilado en un álbum oficial, The Beatles At The Hollywood Bowl, publicado en 1977. Otra canción de esos conciertos ("Baby's in Black") fue editado en 1996 como una de las «caras B» del CD sencillo que contenía el nuevamente grabado "Real Love" de John Lennon. En años recientes salían a la superficie grabaciones de actuaciones de los Beatles hechas por el público. El más reciente eran dos conciertos en Memphis, Tennessee, de una gira por Estados Unidos en 1966. La calidad de esta grabación era buena, pero aunque no lo hubiera sido, cualquier descubrimiento de un documento de audio y/o vídeo de una actuación de los Beatles era, y sigue siendo, considerado como un digno hallazgo para todo aficionado a la música de la banda. En todo caso, aún quedaría por revelar una posible grabación de una actuación de los Beatles en Toronto en 1966. Existe también una versión bootleg de unos conciertos en el Hollywood Bowl de 1964 publicados en o sobre 1971. Estaba grabado en disco de vinilo translúcido de color rojo, cuya funda mostraba una portada muy lisa de color naranja con una caricatura de Paul McCartney sosteniendo a su bebé, ambos con una nariz semejante a la de un cerdo. Esta quizá sea la más rara de las grabaciones en vivo de los Beatles. Descartes de estudio (1962-1970) Un gran número sorprendente de cintas de las sesiones de los Beatles en estudio estuvieron disponibles a lo largo del tiempo en bootlegs. Éstas comprendían desde sesiones completas o semi-completas —por ejemplo, las sesiones de la mañana en la grabación del álbum Please Please Me—, hasta fragmentos más pequeños de sampleados y/o mezclas alternativas e interpretaciones derivados de los acetatos. El primer descarte de estudio en aparecer en bootleg fue "What's The New Mary Jane", en 1972. Su procedencia era un acetato que John Lennon le había pasado a un amigo. Más tarde, en 1977, aparecieron mezclas descartadas de "I Am the Walrus" y "The Fool on the Hill", cuyo origen eran los acetatos de estas canciones que Radio Luxemburgo poseía para su emisión radiofónica.A History of Beatles Bootlegs Pero no fue hasta 1977, cuando ya había expirado el contrato de los Beatles con la EMI, que la casa discográfica decidiera reabrir el baúl de las sesiones de estudio para un futuro álbum de «descartes». El primer lote de canciones en filtrarse procedía de un casete recopilatorio interno que contenía "Leave My Kitten Alone", "One After 909" (la grabación de 1963), "If You've Got Trouble", "Christmas Time (Is Here Again)", "That Means a Lot", "Come and Get It", "Rip It Up / Shake, Rattle And Roll", "Not Fade Away" (de las sesiones de Get Back), y "Dig a Pony" (toma alternativa). En 1981 se le dió al ingeniero interno John Barrett la tarea de catalogar todas las sesiones de grabación hechas por los Beatles en sus siete años y medio de carrera con EMI. Los frutos de esa labor dio como resultado dos proyectos: una gira a través de audio/vídeo por los estudios Abbey Road llamado The Beatles Live At Abbey Road (abierto desde el 18 de julio hasta el 11 de septiembre de 1983), y un planeado álbum de descartes que se iba a llamar Sessions, que fue finalmente cancelado por los miembros sobrevivientes de la banda. Con las grabaciones hechas por el público en la gira por el estudio, y la filtración de los promos del fallido Sessions, se dispuso de un abundante material de música previamente inédita lista para editarse en el mercado negro. Los más comunes bootlegs en obtener estos descartes incluían las series de Ultra-Rare Trax, de Swinging' Pig Records, y Unsurpassed Masters, de Yellow Dog. Las filtraciones continuaban en los siguientes años, hasta que EMI decidió finalmente publicar en 1995 la serie de tres dobles CDs de Anthology, que presentaba material inédito y material ya publicado por los bootlegs, pero con superior calidad en sonido. En febrero de 2009 apareció en el bootleg Revolution: Take... Your Knickers Off! por primera vez una grabación completa de la toma 20 de "Revolution 1". El descubrimiento de esta grabación tuvo una gran repercusión mediática. Se sospecha que fue filtrado por alguien que tuvo acceso a las grabaciones descartadas de los Beatles aprovechando el trabajo de remasterización que se estaba haciendo del catálogo musical del grupo para su publicación en 2009. Maquetas caseras (1963-1969) Interpretaciones de versiones prematuras de canciones que serían grabadas más tarde por los Beatles o por otros artistas. Muchas de estas cintas se mandaban a las entonces compañías editoriales de la banda, Dick James Music y Northern Songs, y con el tiempo encontraron su destino a través de subastas y ventas privadas en los editores de bootlegs. Algunas de las maquetas que más comunmente se podían encontrar en esos bootlegs, eran: * "Bad To Me" (maqueta de Lennon de mayo de 1963) * "I'm In Love" (maqueta de Lennon de 1963) * "Don't Bother Me" * "One And One Is Two" (de principios de 1964, grabado en París por Lennon y McCartney) * "If I Fell" * "We Can Work It Out" (parcialmente grabada encima por Lennon) * "Michelle" * "He Said, He Said" (maqueta de Lennon de marzo de 1966, primera versión de "She Said She Said") * "It's Not Too Bad" (maqueta de Lennon de 1966, primera versión de "Strawberry Fields Forever") * "Good Morning Good Morning" (maqueta de Lennon de febrero de 1967) * "Across the Universe" * "You Know My Name (Look Up The Number)" * "Step Inside Love" (maqueta de McCartney de 1968) * "She Can Talk To Me" (primera versión de "Hey Bulldog") * "Everyone Had a Hard Year" (maqueta de Lennon de finales de 1968, más tarde incorporada a "I've Got a Feeling") * "Oh My Love" (maqueta de Lennon de 1968, después regrabada para su álbum Imagine) * "Goodbye" (maqueta de McCartney de finales de los 60) * "Heather" (maqueta de McCartney de finales de los 60, grabada con Donovan) * "Something" * "Don't Let Me Down" * "Cold Turkey" (maqueta de Lennon de 1969) Las maquetas del Álbum Blanco / de Kinfauns (1968) Los Beatles grabaron maquetas de casi todo el Álbum Blanco con guitarras acústicas en la casa de George Harrison conocida como Kinfauns, en el condado de Surrey, en 1968, y que aparecerían posteriormente en bastantes bootlegs. Entre ellas había maquetas de canciones que finalmente no se habían incluído en el álbum de los Beatles: * "Child of Nature": después editada por Lennon, con diferente letra, como "Jealous Guy" en su álbum Imagine * "Circles": más tarde editada por George Harrison en su álbum Gone Troppo * "Sour Milk Sea": canción escrita por Harrison y grabada por Jackie Lomax para uno de los primero sencillos editados por Apple Records * "Junk": después editada por McCartney en su álbum McCartney, apareciendo también como maqueta en The Beatles Anthology Las grabaciones navideñas (1963-1969) Cada año, los Beatles grababan un flexi disco con comedia y música que mandaban posteriormente a los miembros de su club de fans. Después de la separación del grupo en 1970, estas grabaciones fueron recopiladas en un LP llamado From Then to You (The Beatles' Christmas Album en Estados Unidos) y publicado en diciembre de 1970 también solo para los miembros de su club de fans. Desde entonces, este álbum nunca tuvo una publicación oficial para el público en general, saliendo frecuentemente extractos del mismo en los bootlegs. Solo una canción, "Christmas Time (Is Here Again)", se llegó a publicar oficialmente en versión editada a través del sencillo "Free as a Bird" en 1995. Las sesiones de Get Back / Let It Be (1969) Los ensayos en los estudios Twickenham El grupo se juntó en enero de 1969 con el director Michael Lindsay-Hogg para grabar un documental para televisión que mostrara a los Beatles grabando las sesiones del planeado futuro álbum titulado Get Back. Desencuentros y discusiones acabaron por dejar el proyecto incompleto. Sin embargo, se aprovechó el material rodado para convertirlo en película documental para cine, estrenado al año siguiente con el título Let It Be. Los Beatles ensayaron en dichas sesiones canciones como la inédita "Watching Rainbows", y otros temas que utilizarían posteriormente en sus proyectos solistas como "All Things Must Pass" y "Hear Me Lord" (por Harrison), "Gimme Some Truth" (por Lennon), "Teddy Boy", "Hot as Sun", y "Back Seat of My Car", (por McCartney). Dichas grabaciones de audio hechas por el equipo de rodaje de la película con los magnetófonos Nagra (cuyo sonido grabado se sincronizaría después con la película) fueron utilizadas a partir de los años '70 para ser editadas en diversos bootlegs. Lo normal era que los bootlegs recopilaran los momentos más interesantes de esas sesiones en un solo álbum sencillo. Pero a principios de la década del 2000, una compañía bootleg llamada Yellow Dog Records decidió crear Day by Day, una serie de 38 CDs que comprendía supuestamente todas las grabaciones hechas con dichos magnetófonos de las sesiones de Get Back. La edición supuso un salto cualitativo, pues ofrecía una calidad sonora excepcional comparado con las ediciones que la habían precedido. Con todo, las supuestas sesiones completas de Get Back / Let It Be eran siempre relativas, pues nunca llegó a existir un inventario completo de esas sesiones registrado de manera oficial. En enero de 2003, siguiendo las investigaciones de la Federación Internacional de la Industria Fonográfica y una agencia de detectives de Londres, la policía logró recuperar en Inglaterra y los Países Bajos cerca de 500 de esas cintas originales grabadas con el magnetófono Nagra, arrestando a cinco personas. Después del registro, un comerciante de bootlegs online conocido como Purple Chick continuaba con la serie Day by Day, publicando su propia colección llamada A/B Road. El concierto de la azotea Aunque el plan original para un concierto en vivo había decaído, los Beatles decidieron actuar el 30 de enero de 1969 en la azotea del edificio de Apple en el número 3 de Savile Row, Londres. La interpretación fue enteramente grabada y filmada para un álbum y una película que llevarían finalmente el nombre de Let It Be. Incluían las siguientes canciones: "Get Back #1", "Get Back #2", "Don't Let Me Down #1", "I've Got a Feeling #1", "One After 909", "Dig a Pony", "God Save the Queen" (que aparecería en el bootleg alemán On the Rooftop), "I've Got a Feeling #2", "Don't Let Me Down #2", y "Get Back #3". Porciones de este concierto se verían en la película Let It Be. Tres canciones de esta sesión, "Dig a Pony", "I've Got a Feeling" y "One After 909", fueron usadas por Phil Spector para incluírlas en el último álbum de los Beatles en ser publicado, Let It Be. El concierto completo aparecería editado en un variado número de bootlegs. Uno de los múltiples bootlegs de las sesiones de Get Back / Let It Be fue The Black Album, aparecido por primera vez en 1981. La calidad de la grabación era aceptable en su tiempo, aunque con el paso del tiempo, mucho de su material fue editado con mejor calidad en CD. The Black Album quedó como una de las partes más memorables de la historia de los bootlegs de los Beatles: las copias del álbum fueron conocidas por haber tenido los precios más altos de entre todas las otras grabaciones bootleg. Referencias http://www.taringa.net/posts/musica/2004194/The-Beatles---The-decca-tapes-(1962).html Enlaces externos * Página enfocada en acetatos y cintas de los Beatles circa 1957-1970 (en inglés) * Grabaciones y CDs de los Beatles (en inglés) * Discografía inglesa completa de los Beatles (incluyendo bootlegs) (en inglés) * 20 de las grabaciones más interesantes de los Beatles, ciertas o rumoreadas, que siguen aún sin estar publicadas todavía (en inglés) Categoría:The Beatles